Give back my Love
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: "Marco, we are done." Star said. Marco was having a hard time believing the words that were echoing in their house. "And I want the love I gave you back." Star is becoming queen, and her relationship with Marco wasn't meant to last... at least that's what she keeps telling herself to make the ache go away. Short story based on a play!


**Author's note:**

 **So the other day I went on a play (Almost maine), and wow it was a greta play and one of the stories there jsut reminded me so much of Starco and well... this story came out of it! Hope it satisfies your shipping needs XD**

 **PS: Feel free to change Marco's pronouns while reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Marco, we are done," her words echoed through the house, making the silence around them feel like dagger,s daggers that seem determined to make Marco stop breathing. He blinked once, twice, and then it wasn't until Star was becoming a blurry picture that he realized that tears were starting to form.

(Keep breathing, he reminded himself.)

"I don't- I don't understand?" Those were the only words he could choke out, blinking desperately, his mind running thorugh all his memories trying to find an explanation. There has to be one, he reasoned.

The princess sighed, playing with her big, blue, puffy dress. One that made her look more elegant.. more like a queen. It was that dress that reminded him of the inevitable.

"Because we are going different ways, and we've dated for a while now but we never took another step in our relationship and I'm going to be queen!" Her forced chuckle became a sob. She felt her begin to tremble, but she promised herself this was bound to happen and that she needed to get this done with.

"I'm going to be queen," she whispered, like it was a curse. (But she wouldn't admit that maybe the only reason she didn't like that thought was because **_he_ ** wasn't in it.) Marco gulped, running a hand through his hair.

 _(This was not happening, he kept on telling himself. This was not happening.)_

Star looked at him, taking a deep breath and hoping that the ache in her heart would just let her get this over with. (Cause damn it, this was bound to happen, and it shouldn't be hurting this much...)

"So I want to give you back all the love you gave me."

"What?"

"I'll- I'll go get it." She rushed upstairs, then came back down with sacks. Lots of sacks that seemed to weight a lot. Marco shook his head, half confused that she didn't just use her wand. His eyes darted to all those sacks, and the thought of her not wanting them wounded him more than any fight against monsters they've had.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked maybe a little to bitterly. But gosh, this was Star's. And what was he even supposed to do with this... is not like he could just take it back, and what was she thinking, handing it back to him and-

"I don't know. It seems like the fair thing to do..." she trailed off, fiddling with her wand.

"I want mine back." Marco widened his eyes.

"I want it. All of it. Please." It seemed more like a plea. A plea filled with ache. And as much as Marco would have loved to tell her that he wanted to keep it, he nodded. (Because this wasn't happening. Not to them.) But after a minute, he came back with a small cube. He handed it to her, carefully palcing it over her hand.

"There." He stuffed his hands on his pocket. Star just stared at it.

 _(Her heart was beating fast. This wasn't it. This couldn't be it)._

"What is this?" Marco shrugged.

"The love you gave me." Star chuckled bitterly, running her fingers through her golden hair, getting some of it tangled up.

"No. This can't be it." Her sobs came next. And though she was hoping Marco was just playing a trick on her, she knew with certainty, he was not. Not when he was staring at his feet, and in the corner of his eyes there seem to be small droplets threating to fall.

A couple of minutes seemed to pass by, Marco standing there, silent tears spilling, and Star sobbing, her gaze never leaving the small box.

The girl looked up, her eyes glistening. She had a lot of questions, but only one of the made its way out. And honestly, it was the only answer she truly needed.

"How?"

Marco approached the girl, grabbing the box from her hands. He sighed.

"You gave me a lot of love. I didn't know what to do with it anymore, some of it ended up in Janna's garage, some in Tom's closet, though I'm sure he hasn't found out about that..." he trailed off, shaking his head as he reminded himself what he was actually getting at.

"And then... then my dad asked me if I had gotten you a ring. I told him I hadn't. But my mom reminded me you were going to become a queen and how time wasn't exactly on my side and-" Marco laughed, remembering the conversation, "and I realized I needed a ring. but I didn't know how to get one, however I had a lot of your love so," he pointed at the box, "that's what became of it."

Star almost yanked it out of his grasp, opening the box while mentally scolding at herself for not noticing it earlier. Once it was opened, she gasped. Tears started to spill from her eyes as she appreciated the beautiful ring in front of her.

 _(this was it, she thought. this was the step they were missing)._

Marco bit his lip and grabbed it back. This time clutching it tightly and bending on his knees.

"I didn't know when to do it but... I want to hang out with ou for my whole life, so-" he smiled, his eyes tinkling with joy that was missing a couple of moments ago,"-will you marry me Queen Star?"

Star laughed and looped her arms around him, her head nodding against his shoulder.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Star heard the box fall behind her, and she reminded herself to pick it up once the excitement passed, once the hug and their upcoming kisses were over. (Right now she was here with Marco.)

She stepped back, her arms still around his neck. Then she flashed him a smile and planted a kiss on his lips. Once they both parted form their kiss, Star hidden on the warmth of their embrace, she whispered, "So I think I'm gonna be thinking your love back."

She could feel Marco's chuckled reverberating against her body.

"Keep all of it. I've got more to hand out."


End file.
